The present disclosure generally relates to methods of synthesizing lizardite from olivine. Also included are various products formed from these methods.
Olivine is a natural occurring mineral comprising magnesium-iron silicates of the formula (Mg,Fe)2SiO4. It is generally an olive-green colored mineral and is found in igneous and metamorphic rocks, meteorites, and blast-furnace slags. A complete series of magnesium to iron variations exists from Mg2SiO4 to Fe2SiO4. The ratio of magnesium and iron varies between the two endmembers of the solid solution series, forsterite (Mg2SiO4) and fayalite (Fe2SiO4). The minerals crystallize in the orthorhombic system and have a vitreous luster, a hardness of about 6.5 to 7 on the Mohs scale, and a specific gravity of about 3.27 to about 3.37. Nearly all naturally occurring olivine deposits for industrial mineral applications are about 91-95% forsterite. The remaining fayalite component is partially removed during processing.
Olivine is industrially used in foundry applications for its refractory properties. Olivine is also used for sand blasting for its hardness and because it will not produce hazardous silica dust. To obtain olivine, ore is generally ground up and the resulting particles classified by size. The consequent waste product generally takes the form of fine olivine dust. It would be desirable to use this waste product in further applications.
It would also be beneficial to synthesize lizardite from olivine. In this regard, lizardite is a hydrous magnesium silicate of the formula Mg3Si2O5(OH)4. Among other applications, lizardite may be used as a functional filler in, for example, polymeric resins.